


The Drive Home

by gummisharkz



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, David Adopts Max AU, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU(?), Im tired, Save Me, Song: I am not a Robot, Songfic, aged up AU, i also have never gone to public school, i edited the summary bc someone tagged this as m/axv/id, i guess, i think??, is this how it works, its 7 am and i have to get up in an hour, please tell me if this needs more tags, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummisharkz/pseuds/gummisharkz
Summary: Max got into a fight at school to protect one of his friends, and David's mind wanders.(THIS IS NOT M/A/X/V/I/D. GO AWAY IF YOU THINK THAT'S OKAY. YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE.)





	The Drive Home

David stared out the front of the car, his hands gently placed on the wheel. It was dark outside, now-it really made him wonder how long they _had_ been driving. The stars were slightly visible, but only if you strained your eyes. 

He sighed, carefully lifting a hand off of the steering wheel to run a hand through his hair. He was exhausted, but one look at the sleeping child in the front seat next to him made him smile and focus on the road.

Max was 15 now. He had picked him up from school, and upon Max's request, drove around for a while for him to calm down. Afterwards, once the sky had turned dark, Max had quietly asked David if they could go home. David had agreed, a strained smile on his face. If Max had noticed it was fake, he either didn't care or didn't say anything.

He had gotten into another fight. 

Max didn't really get into fights often, unless something really got him angry. This time, a group of kids ganged up on Nerris.

All the kids from Camp Campbell had somehow, by some miracle, ended up at the same school.

They usually only got picked on a bit--insulted, maybe tripped--that was almost always...it.

_But not this time._

The group of kids had pushed Nerris to the ground and decided to break their glasses. That was only the start. Next went their cape, and, finally the hat. All the while, the kids laughed and told Nerris how magic wasn't real, and how dumb they were.

Max, Neil and Nikki had gone around the corner at just the right time. They saw Nerris on the floor, crying, huddled in a little ball while covering their ears.

That was all it took for Max to lose it.

Afterwards, Max had gotten detention. David had been called to come pick him up, with a promise of a stern talking to (not like David would be too tough on him).

Max sat silently in the seat beside him, his chest rising and falling slowly. His hand covered his right eye, and David had winced when he saw Max with a black eye. He didn't say anything, but he was sure the kid had noticed.

In his left arm he cradled Mr. Honeynuts. Even as a teenager, the teddy bear brought Max comfort. Currently, the bear was in...a _bit_ of distress. It was practically falling apart, but Max never seemed to mind.

David insisted on letting him sew it, but Max always said no. The male silently wondered why.

His shook his head, trying to dispel his thoughts and focus on the road.  
They were almost home.

As they got closer, the soft song from the radio faded out and a different song came on.

David furrowed his eyebrows as the lyrics started.

[ You've been acting awful tough lately,  
Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately. ] 

The man glanced over at Max one more time, and decided to hum along to the song.

[ But, inside,  
You're just a little baby. Oh,  
It's okay to say you got a weak spot.  
You don't always have to be on top.  
Better to be hated, than loved, loved, loved for what you're not. ] 

David was about to start singing when he heard a soft voice to his right. His eyes darted over to see Max, his knees pulled up to his chest and Mr. Honeynuts clutched tightly in his grasp, but _singing_! David had never heard Max sing.  
His voice was soft and gentle, almost like he wanted to sing louder, but couldn't.

[ You're vulnerable, so vulnerable-  
You are not a robot.  
You're lovable, so lovable,  
But you're just troubled. ] 

David smiled, the song somehow..fitting the teenager next to him. He stopped humming, instead deciding to drum his fingers against the steering wheel. Out of the corner of his eye, he could of sworn he saw a small smile form on Max's face.

[ Guess what?  
I am not a robot.  
Guess what?  
I am not a robot. ] 

David smiled even wider as Max closed his eyes, his voice raising a bit. He sat up, a soft smile on his face as he sang.

[ You've been hanging with the unloved kids,  
So you're never really liked and you're never trusted. ] 

David's thoughts went back to Max's friends from camp.  
Neil, the science geek who was a bit cowardly, but would stand up for his friends if needed. He had grown to be the tallest of the trouble trio, but still cowered away from people.  
Nikki, the self proclaimed wild child who absolutely adored nature. She was the second tallest, Max being the shortest. She had definitely grown a lot, and had changed her hair from two ponytails down to one.  
Space Kid, who had grown quite tall since that first summer. He had stopped wearing his helmet, since it got too small, but absolutely refused to remove his cape. His voice had deepened considerably, and he had become a bit more introverted.  
Erid, who had only grown a bit since camp. She had dropped the whole "cool" thing, and became more playful. She had a girlfriend now, but David couldn't remember her name.  
Nerf, who had gotten almost as tall as Erid. He had become a bit smaller, and his behavior got better. He was like a friend to everyone. It was nice.  
Dolph, who had become almost as tall as Neil. His accent had faded, over the years, but was still there if you tried to hear it. He had become more open-minded, and had joined art class.  
Preston, who had definitely gotten taller since camp. He mostly wore musical t-shirts now, and kept his hair up in a bun. His constant shouting had turned into a soft, calming voice. He was head of the drama club.  
Harrison, who had stayed a bit on the short side. As he was told, he definitely had grown into his looks. He had some more control over his tricks now, and was less likely to spew fire out of his palms for no reason.  
Nerris, who had gotten taller (than Harrison, which they still gloated about). They had kept their large glasses, which now looked normal on their face. Their hair had gotten curlier, and draped into their face a lot. They had their own DnD friends, and were usually the DM.

David listened as the song faded out, and turned to see Max smiling gleefully. His tired eyes glanced up at David, and he laughed as he muttered out,  
"Mornin', Dad."

David decided that, right there and then, that adopting Max was the best decision he had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> so its 7 am and i feel like death so take a fluffy camp camp fic
> 
> yell at me abt camp camp at my tumblr, pitcakes


End file.
